


Like Ghosts in the Snow

by baredteethz



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gee and Ray are vampires, M/M, MCR vampire AU, Other, Slow Burn, vampire apocalypse, will add tags as story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baredteethz/pseuds/baredteethz
Summary: A rogue vampire clan has infiltrated into many small towns, creating a string of bloody murders all across the US. The government has set up a new law, ordering that any and all known vampires be sent to authorities for immediate execution - which quickly becomes a problem for Mikey and his vampire sibling, Gerard.The two create a plan to meet with Mikey's close friend, Frank, to help Gerard escape the country and the authorities; but the road becomes troublesome when they find another vampire with the same goal, who insists on following the group in exchange for safety from the violent monsters.
Relationships: Ray Toro/Mikey Way
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Like Ghosts in the Snow

The radio sputtered out static from its corner in the kitchen; every few minutes, a few stray words would make their way through the chaotic noise; a male voice stuttering about a body found nearby, or a female news anchor's monotone report on the latest anti-vampire laws.  
It had been six months since the invasion began. What first felt like a usual vampire clan making its way through the countryside had turned into a vicious attack from the shadows. New blood-drenched bodies were being found every few days, tossed in dumpsters, throw into the river, or even left in the very place they'd died. The government had in vain tried to set laws against vampires, demanding that any known vampires be handed over to the authorities immediately. And for the most part, the townspeople were more than compliant.  
All but one person, of course.  
Mikey Way sat on his bed, legs crossed, lazily sewing a patch into a pair of ripped jeans. Aside from the faint static of the radio, everything was perfectly quiet, the sun finally setting behind the darkened buildings in the horizon.  
Mikey was startled by his door opening, accompanied by a loud yawn. His older brother stood at the doorway, pulling his greasy black hair back into a slack bun and rubbing his eyes. "Good morning," he purred sluggishly.  
Mikey put down the pants and needle, stretching his arms. "More like goodnight. It's 7 PM"  
"Leave me alone, I just woke up so it's technically good morning," his brother moaned, faking annoyance.  
Mikey shrugged, hopping out of the bed and walking past his brother and into the kitchen. He reached over to turn off the radio, leaving the pair in complete silence.  
"... it's getting worse out there." Mikey muttered, "they stopped me at the store this morning. I keep telling them I haven't seen a single vampire since this all began, but I think they're starting to catch on," he turned around, leaning on the marble counter, tilting his head at his brother. "I'm surprised your name hasn't popped up on the 'wanted' section of the papers yet."  
"It won't ever pop up. I promise," the shorter man pulled up a chair, sitting in front of Mikey. "You know I'm careful if I have to leave the house." he smiled reassuringly, sharp teeth poking out of his mouth.  
Mikey sighed, shaking his head. "Gerard Arthur Way-"  
"My middle name? Really?"  
"Listen to me. I don't want to wake up one day and see my big brother on the news for killing his next-door neighbors."  
Gerard sighed, running a hand through his hair, undoing his bun. Mikey fell silent, the tapping of his toes on the floor the only sound in the kitchen.  
"... What do you want me to do? Starve?" Gerard hissed, picking at the skin around his fingernails, "I know you're worried, but if I don't get at least some fresh meat, I'll get sick, and then you'd never see me again." he stood up, walking to the nearest window, glancing outside.  
Mikey glanced at him, shrugging. "I'm just worried about you, is that also a crime now?"  
"I'm the older brother, I'm supposed to be worried about you."  
Mikey shrugged again, standing behind his brother. He reached over his shoulder, pulling down the courtains over the window, plunging the room into darkness. The only light came from Gerard's green eyes, glowing a faint hazel-green.  
"I think we should leave this place. Find a new house in a different country. Somewhere you won't have to worry about being hunted down like some rabid dog," Mikey said quietly, "I have a friend. He has a car, he could take us somewhere safe."  
Gerard raised an eyebrow, tilting his head in confusion. "Well, that was sudden. How long have you been thinking about that?"  
Mikey shrugged. "For a few weeks."  
Gerard nodded, hoisting himself up on the kitchen counter like a child. "Alright, running away from the government to live in an Irish cottage by the sea, sounds like a good plan."  
"I'm really not in the mood for your sarcastic shit right now-"  
"I'm not being sarcastic, Mikey! I swear, it sounds like a good idea," Gerard smiled, legs swinging from his perch. "Who's your friend? Are they cute?"  
Mikey rolled his eyes, walking off to grab a coat from the doorway. Gerard hopped off the counter, grinning, "I'll take your silence as a yes. Alright, so when do we meet them?"  
"Depends. Have any murder plans for tonight?"  
"I was gonna roast the baker on a pit tonight, actually."  
Mikey turned to face him, squinting.  
"... I was joking, I swear-"  
"Good. Get a coat, we're ditching this place as soon as possible."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first full-length fanfic, and I'm mostly winging it- I apologize if it's not perfect, but I hope you enjoy it ^_^


End file.
